


Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Girl Named Death [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Holidays, I Really Should Stop This, Keychains, Macabre Should Not Shop, Please Do Not Let Your Neighborhood Reaper Do Your Shopping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trinkets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Macabre tries to buy Anya flowers.<br/>Please ignore my sucky summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Macabre stood awkwardly in a flower shop, hissing under her breath.

“So much life and happiness,” she muttered. “How is that florist so cheerful? She's going to die in two months.”

The young Reaper browsed through the flowers before finding something she could stand. Daisies. They were nice and simple, but still pretty. She went to go find the florist.

Upon being handed the flowers, every single one wilted in Macabre's hand. She blushed, then sighed.

“I'm so sorry,” Macabre apologized, “I'll pay for them.”

The florist and everyone in the little shop stared at her with wide eyes. Macabre handed the florist her money and pulled up her reaper hood. A small key appeared on top of the cash register. Neatly carved into it was the letter 'M.'

“You won't remember this encounter,” she announced. “But you can keep a Trinket.”

The people looked confused.

Macabre smirked at the florist.

“Be careful in April,” she purred, and walked out.  
\- -

The next place that Macabre tried was the jewelry store. She walked in and looked around for a bit, finally finding what she was looking for. A necklace sat on display, the charm shaped like a rose. It was made from silver with a ruby in the center. Macabre picked it up and headed toward the register.

When the man saw a fourteen year old girl standing at the counter holding his most expensive item, he almost laughed.

“If you can't pay for it, leave,” he ordered.

Macabre's red eyes sparked. She handed the man a coin with a cursive 'M' etched into the front, and a skull on the back. The man looked it over before throwing it to the ground in disgust.

“This is useless!” the man spat. “Get out!

Macabre smirked, pulling her hood over her face. She took a scythe keychain off of her key ring, and it transformed into a full length weapon. The Reaper smiled in a way that was not at all pleasant.

“I do think that you would like to rephrase that, my good man,” she said calmly, “I am going to take this necklace, and you will take my Trinket.”

The coin morphed into a skull and floated onto the desk.

The man let out a rather undignified shriek.

“Fine! Take it!” he shouted. “Just leave, please!”

Macabre picked the necklace up off the counter and put it nicely into a little box.

“I knew you would come around,” she said, “Today wasn't your number anyway, it would be a shame to kill you, yes? If you had taken the Coin, you would have had my blessing. But you chose the Skull, so you get the curse. It's a pity.”

The man didn't answer, as he was hiding behind his desk. Macabre shrugged.

“Good day,” she said to the man, putting her hood down. She put a scythe keychain back on her key ring and left the store humming.

\- -

Macabre found Anya waiting for her in the cemetery.

“Happy Valentine's Day!” Anya cheered, kissing Macabre on the cheek. Macabre blushed. She pulled the little jewelry box out of her pocket.

“I got you a flower,” she murmured. “I would have gotten you real ones, I know how you like flowers... but they kind of died.”

When Anya opened the box her eyes teared up. She hugged Macabre tightly, and the noirette blushed.

“Oh, Cabbra!” Anya marveled, “You didn't have to!”

Macabre's eyes widened.

“You d-don't like it?” she asked.

“Of course I like it!” Anya exclaimed. “I love it! I love you, Cabbra!”

Anya kissed Macabre on the lips, and the Reaper flushed up to her hairline. Anya giggled.

“You're cute,” she purred. “I'm lucky.”

If possible, Macabre blushed darker.

“So am I,” she whispered. “More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was fun to write.  
> Happy Valentine's!


End file.
